drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Calya Gille
Email: farsea@iprimus.com.au Description Eye Color: Light brown/hazel Hair Color: Honey blond Height: 5'11" Weight: 147 Age: 32 Place of Origin: Elmora, Tarabon Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 15 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Hand to Hand Tertiary Weapon: History Calya Mikleisa Gille (of House Andevaar) is a Master of the Cuen?d?eren Discipline who is currently in her 32nd year. She came originally from the outskirts of Elmora in Tarabon, having followed in the footsteps of the sister who had been carted off to the White Tower by exasperated parents. Calya had been a mere 16 years old when she arrived at the Tower. Other than Taya, she has two sisters, Jaida and Emisrin Gille. Her mother?s name is Israna, her father?s Basen. The latter passed away about seven months ago of apparent heart failure, but Calya did not return home as a result. Calya?s hair is honey blonde, slightly darker than her older sister?s. She once wore it in thin braids in the Taraboner style, and let it fall to midway down her back. She took out her braids upon reaching the Tower in an act of defiance against the parents and the past she disliked so much. Her hair is shorter these days, in the style of a bob to just above her ears. Her eyes are a light brown/hazel colour, and when the sun shines in them they sparkle with specks of gold. She is about 5"11, and weighs about 67 kg (having put on weight in muscle since her arrival at the Tower). She is generally slender and lithe, with tanned, smooth skin. She has a very small birthmark just into her hairline above her right ear. She also has several prominent scars on her face, including the one down her right cheek and one on her forehead. Fellow Gaidin have imagined that her scars are shaped like various wild beasts that match Calya?s quietly dangerous nature as a Warder. Since coming to the Tower, Calya?s dislikes have changed a lot. She used to find it difficult to tolerate such things as slutty women, lowly (as opposed to respectable) merchants, and nobles?especially Taraboner nobles. She has since let go of such prejudices and now the only thing she dislikes is people who are so weak that they can?t stand up for themselves properly. The ultimate example of such weakness, in Calya?s opinion, can be found in those who go over to the Dark One as a result of personal greed or acute fears. She finds it very difficult to concede that in some instances, people are forced over. Calya admires strength in others, particularly of mind, and tries to cultivate it in herself. She learned many valuable lessons from her former Mentor Shoar Gaidin, and one of the greatest was the ability to achieve great feats using only the mind. She loves her Discipline of Cuen?d?eren and loves seeing others learning it well. She loves her bastard sword, which she refers to as the silver ribbon. She has very few possessions, including an odd storybook?these generally lay gathering dust in her room?and a ring that was given to her by her Promised Mierin Sedai years ago. At the time she gave her own treasured sword pendant to Mierin in return. Calya?s reasons for wanting to be a Warder have changed greatly since the day she arrived at the White Tower. She had intended to become her sister Taya?s Warder, but that dream was eventually dashed, and Calya was left floundering, trying to come up with an equally good reason to stay at the Tower. Eventually she found Mierin, an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah who has long since disappeared only to return to the Tower on very rare occasions. Calya has all but given up hope of ever bonding her good friend, but she is still reluctant to let the dream go entirely. She treasures the ring Mierin gave her like nothing else. There is a chance she will bond in the future but it remains to be seen whether she can bring herself to do so or not. Calya?s favourite quote is some wise thing her ex Mentor Shoar once said. It was so wise that it cannot be repeated here. Category:WS 15 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios